eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister
Princess Hunting Dungeon Meister (Himegari Dungeon Meister) is the 10th game of Eushully. Story Premise Once there was a great and terrible Maou (demon king, 魔王） threatening the people with his army of monsters. A party of adventurers led by a Hero made their way to the Maou and challenged him directly. As they defeated the Maou, the Maou cursed that he would one day return and seek vengeance upon those who defied him, as he could never be fully destroyed. The Maou's last words clouded the hearts of the adventurers. They decided that rather than defeating the Maou and have everyone live in fear of his return someday, they would seal the Maou and have the sealed Maou be under constant watch. And thus, peace was restored to the land. However, the Maou's soul was able to escape at the very last moment, before the body was sealed up. The Maou had one Servant Demon left, one so young and weak she was completely useless in battle, and thus had been spared the fate of the rest of the Maou's army. The Maou will need all the help he can conjure up to help him regain his former body and glory. In the meantime, he's stuck with a temporary body weaker than an average human! Gameplay Overview A trial version of the game is available. See Download page As the Maou, the player commands the Servant Demon Lily to explore a large dungeon. The dungeon is divided into stages, each of which spans a few dozen floors. As the game progresses, more units becomes available to the player. Certain captured enemy units may be bound into your service, while all may be sacrificed for mana. The flow of the game is typical of an SRPG, where the player and the AI take turns ordering their respective units around on the map. Either side may place certain map squares under their control, giving their side certain advantages. Depending on the player's actions in the game, Lily's alignment can change towards "Law" or "Chaos". The two meters can affect the ending of the game, and may or may not affect how certain characters react to the player. Lilly can also go through class changes: from a child-like body to a adolescent body to a mature body. Other Information Princess Capture Dungeon Meister *Trial version was once available in the Eushully "support site". Now it can be download from some japanese DL site like Getchu.com. *EUDV-010, DVD release on April 24 ,2009 for 9,030 yen or 8,600 yen without tax *DL ver. release on July 1, 2011 for 5,880 yen Append Data *Those who ordered the game during preorder campaign period were given Lily's Toy Box (リリィのおもちゃ箱) as an exclusive bonus which includes 3 bonus stages and new costumes for each form of Lily. The append content has since been made available to download for free on Eushully's official site. *Ver.1.03 patch is available on the Eushully home site Foreign Guide Sites *http://www29.atwiki.jp/himegari/pages/7.html * http://www.foolmaker.net/game/h/himegari/himegari.html http://sagaoz.net/foolmaker/game/h/himegari/himegari.html Voice Actresses Ordering The following online stores ship this game overseas: * Jlist.com - USD 115.00 zh:姫狩りダンジョンマイスター A downloadable edition can be bought from DLSite Japan.